Fass mich nicht an!
by TonksFan
Summary: Hermine wird von Draco erpresst und zum Unfassbaren gezwungen...


Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und die Sonne hatte sich schon den ganzen Tag nicht blicken lassen. Nur vereinzelte schwache Sonnenstrahlen glitzerten im frisch gefallenen Schnee. Die Jugendlichen liefen vermummt mit Schal und Mütze über das Gelände um wenigstens ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen.  
Schon seit Tagen war es eiskalt und niemand konnte es mehr ignorieren:  
der Winter war gekommen.  
Die Bäume in der Nähe von Hogwarts hatten alle ihre Blätter restlos verloren, doch der verbotene Wald war so zugewachsen wie eh und je. Manche Schüler tuschelten, Dumbledore hätte ihn mit einem Zauber belegt, damit seine Bäume nicht ihre Blätter verloren und dadurch der Blick auf ein schreckliches Grauen offenbart wurde... Nur ein paar Schüler, die diesen Wald schon so oft von innen gesehen hatten wie vielleicht keiner der Lehrer, wussten, dass es nichts wirklich gefährliches in diesem Wald gab. Abgesehen von einem ausgerissen Riesen,  
den Hagrid immer noch suchte, und ein paar Riesenspinnen. Und die Zentauren, die etwas schlecht gelaunt waren, konnte man ja wohl kaum als gefährlich bezeichnen, oder?  
Eine von diesen Schülern lief gerade umwickelt von mehreren, wolligen Schals über das Gelände. Hermine stapfte in ihrem neuen Mantel und vollbepackt mit Büchern hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte. Kleine Wölkchen stiegen vor ihrem Mund auf wenn sie ausatmete. Ihre Nase war rot angelaufen und ab und zu nieste sie.  
"Jetzt hab ich mir wegen der Astronomie-Stunde gestern Nacht auf dem Turm doch tatsächlich eine Erkältung geholt. Und dabei war sie doch so spannend!", dachte sie missmutig und seufzte laut. Ein paar kleine 1. Klässler liefen kichernd an ihr vorbei und Hermine sah ihnen ärgerlich nach.  
"Wenn ich nicht so gutmütig und sanft wäre...", murrte sie leise und trat wütend gegen einen Stein. Ein großgewachsener Slytherin ging Hand in Hand an mit einer aufgetakelten Blondine an ihr vorbei und deutete prustend auf Hermine.  
"Hör zu, Langley!", fauchte Hermine und ihre Augen funkelten böse.  
"Auch wenn ich im 6. bin, ich bin trotzdem Vertrauensschülerin!  
Dumbledore hat mir diesen Job nämlich wiedergegeben, weil wir letztes Mal unter der Umbridge nichts zu sagen hatten! Und deswegen kann ich dir immer noch Punkte abziehen! Hast du verstanden?! Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du dir wünschst, nie geboren zu sein!!!"   
Langley zuckte mit den Schultern und die Blondine, die an seinem Arm hing, fragte ihn leicht amüsiert: "Wer ist denn die Zicke?"  
Langley grinste süffisant zu Hermine. "Ach, nur so ein Schlammblut. Hängt immer mit diesen Potter rum und fühlt sich deswegen als was besonderes."  
Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen und stapfte aufgebracht weiter.  
Sie hatte schreckliche Laune und nur ein falsches Wort konnte sie zur Weißglut bringen. Als sie sich in Hagrids warmen Hütte aus ihrer Verpackung schälte,  
musterte Hagrid sie besorgt.

"Was ist eigentlich los mit dir, Herm?"  
"Nenn mich nicht Herm!", kreischte Hermine und ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich rot.  
Hagrid ging wortlos zu seinem Kessel, in dem heißes Wasser blubberte und werkelte ein bisschen herum, bis er zwei Tassen dampfenden Tee vor Hermine auf seinen Tisch stellte.  
"Hier! Geheimrezept. Beruhigt die Nerven und man kann Dampf ablassen."   
Hermine ließ sich auf einen wackeligen Stuhl plumpsen und betrachtete feindselig die Tasse in ihrer Hand.  
"Hagrid, ich warne dich. Ich bin nicht bereit, irgend so ein komisches Gebräu zu schlucken, das mich in eine Kröte verwandelt!"  
Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu Fang und kraulte sanft seinen Kopf.  
"Danach wird es dir besser gehen", meinte er und sah auf den Boden.  
Hermine setzte vorsichtig die Tasse an ihre kalten Lippen.  
Das heiße Getränk rann ihre Kehle herunter und sofort wurde ihr von Innen heraus warm. Nachdem sie die Tasse vollständig geleert hatte, stellte sie sie zurück auf den Tisch. Hermine lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.   
Sie fühlte sich merklich besser und ihr tat es Leid, Hagrid so angegiftet zu haben. "Danke", flüsterte sie leise und schon wieder verschwamm ihr Blick durch die Tränen, die wieder aufstiegen.  
Sie hatte in letzter Zeit einfach zu nah ans Wasser gebaut...  
Plötzlich spürte sie wie ihre Ohren anfingen zu glühen und entsetzt krallte sie sich an sie, ließ aber wegen der hohen Hitze sofort wieder los.  
Und dann begann sie aufeinmal auch noch zu pfeifen wie ein Teekessel!  
"Hagrid!", quiekte sie entsetzt und sprang auf. Hagrid sah sie erschüttert an, sagte dann aber mit zittriger Stimme: "Ich muss wohl zu viel genommen haben... Keine Angst, Herm. Es fühlt sich nur etwas seltsam an, wird aber gleich aufhören."  
Das leise "Glaub ich..." hörte Hermine gar nicht mehr, denn aus ihren Ohren stieß mit einem gewaltigen Druck Dampf aus und ein Höllenlärm schien ihr Trommelfell zerplatzen zu lassen.   
"HILFE!!!", kreischte Hermine und lief wie ein aufgescheuchtes Hühnchen durch die Hütte. Hagrid ging mit zwei raschen Schritten auf sie zu, schnappte sie sich und hielt sie zitternd fest. "Lass mich los!", brüllte sie und schlug um sich.  
Jäh hörten ihre Ohren auf Dampf auszustoßen und wurden langsam wieder kälter. Auch das Pfeifen hatte aufgehört. Fürsorglich trug Hagrid das erschöpfte und Tränen verschmierte Mädchen zu seinem riesigen Bett und legte sie sorgsam unter die Decke. "Es tut mir Leid", sagte er und Tränen rannen über seine haarigen Wangen als Hermine die Augen öffnete.  
Hermine griff nach Hagrids großer Hand und drückte sie. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.  
"Schon gut. Es geht mir wirklich besser. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens wie ein Teekessel sich fühlt." Auch über Hagrids Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Hermine befreite sich aus der viel zu schweren Decke und setzte sich mit den Beinen baumelnd an den Rand des Bettes.   
"Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen was los ist? Seit Tagen kommst du zu mir, kaust auf deinen Lippen herum und versuchst etwas zu sagen. Aber dann haust du nach 5 Minuten sofort wieder ab und murmelst etwas von Hausaufgaben und Pflichten."  
Hermine senkte den Kopf und starrte verbissen auf den ausgefransten Teppich.   
"Ich kann es nicht sagen!", stieß sie hervor und sprang wieder auf.  
"Es tut mir Leid, aber...", murmelte sie und ihre braunen Augen waren so traurig wie Hagrid es noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte.  
"Wenn du nicht mit mir reden kannst, dann rede mit jemand anders. Wie wäre es mit Ron oder Harry?" Hermine lachte hohl und schüttelte den Kopf. "Man sieht sich!", rief sie Hagrid noch einmal zu als sie wieder hoch zum Schloss stapfte.  
Harry lag mit unter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf seinem Bett und starrte verträumt auf die Zimmerdecke.  
Neville kam ins Zimmer und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Feder.  
"Kannst du mir mal eben helfen, Harry?" , stieß er schließlich keuchend hervor,  
als er es geschafft hatte, sich in seinen Bettvorhang zu verfangen und in eine Truhe zu fallen, in der er jetzt fest saß.  
Harry sprang schwungvoll von seinem Bett und schlenderte auf Neville zu, der immer noch mit seinem Bettvorhang kämpfte. Mit einem Ruck Harrys stand Neville wieder auf beiden Füßen und war auch Dank Harrys Hilfe von dem Vorhang befreit. "Was ist eigentlich mit dir los?", fragte Neville Harry verdutzt, als die beiden den Vorhang wieder anbrachten. "Du guckst so komisch."  
"Ach...", seufzte Harry und ging zum Fenster wo er sich auf die Fensterbank stützte und seinen Blick über den verbotenen Wald schweifen ließ.  
"Zur Abwechslung geht es mir einfach mal gut."   
"Warum?", fragte Neville ihn und musterte naserümpfend den Vorhang, der irgendwie schief hing. Schließlich zog er ihn seufzend ganz zurück und stellte sich neben Harry.  
"Nur so", sagte Harry fröhlich und grinste Neville an.  
"Hattest du eigentlich schon einmal eine Freundin?", fragte er Neville, der einen roten Kopf bekam.  
"Na ja", begann Neville zu stottern und besah verlegen seine Hände.

„Zu hause, da is' so ein Mädchen... Sie wohnt neben uns. Wir, wir haben uns in den letzten Sommerferien jeden Tag getroffen und zum Abschied hat sie mich sogar ge, ge..." Neville geriet noch mehr ins Stottern und hielt inne.  
"Ihr habt euch geküsst? Ist doch schön, Neville", meinte Harry und seine Augen glitzerten vor Schalk.  
"Sie schreibt mir jede Woche einen Brief... Aber ich weiß nicht was ich ihr schreiben soll... Weißt du, sie ist nämlich ein Muggel und meine Oma will auch gar nicht, dass ich mit ihr Kontakt habe... Sie hat zwar nichts gegen Muggel, aber sie meint, ich soll eine Reinblütige heiraten... Damit unsere Kinder auch Zauberer und Hexen sind. Sie meint, ich hätte nicht genug Magie in mir um..." Schon wieder stockte Neville, aber ein Seitenblick auf Harry genügte und er wusste er hatte ihm gar nicht zugehört.  
"Ich muss los", rief Harry fröhlich und lief die Treppe hinunter wo er Seamus und Dean fast umrannte.  
"Was war denn mit dem los?", fragte Dean verdutzt und starrte Harry nach.  
"Ich glaub, er hat wieder 'ne Freundin...", murmelte Neville und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Seamus stöhnte theatralisch und ließ sich rücklings auf Nevilles Bett fallen, wobei er den provisorisch aufgehängten Vorhang runteriss und sich darin verstrickte.  
"Nicht schon wieder", rief er erstickt und Dean wickelte ihn wieder aus.  
"Wie viele hatte er denn schon? Also die erste war ja Cho Chang und dann kam Susan Bones. Die war doch in Hufflepuff, oder? Bei denen war er ja noch normal..." Seamus seufzte und schmiss den Vorhang in eine Ecke, wobei er darauf achtete, diesen noch mit einem Tritt schön dreckig zu machen.  
"Aber dann hat er mit einer was angefangen und in der nächsten Woche hatte er schon wieder eine Neue", ergänzte Dean. "Ich hab sogar Buch darüber geführt! Hier, wartet mal..."  
Er lief zu seinem Nachtisch und holte ein kleines Notizbuch hervor.  
"Wenn man bedenkt, dass er jetzt im 6. Schuljahr erst seine 2. Freundin bekommen hat, muss man sagen: der hat's faustdick hinter den Ohren! 25 Mädels hatte er schon. Hier! Da wären erst mal die schon genannten, dann Lavender Brown, mit der war er übrigens am Kürzesten zusammen: einen Tag. Dann kommen Parvati Patil, die Süße aus der 7., ihr wisst schon, die mit der Wahnsinnsfigur, Padma Patil, Hannah Abott, die deutsche Austauschschülerin Karen Messner... Wen hatte er zu letzt...? Ach ja, noch mal Padma Patil, oder? Und irgendwo hab ich doch auch eine Slytherin aufgeschrieben..."  
"Lass das!", stieß jemand zähnknirschend hervor und schlug Dean das Buch aus der Hand. Ron stand vor dem Schwarzen und sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt.  
"Wie kannst du darüber Liste führen, du Arsch?! Und das nennt man Freunde?! Harry kommt in letzter Zeit gut bei den Mädchen an! Er hat sich halt sehr verändert!" Ron bückte sich und hob das Büchlein auf. Dann hielt er seinen Zauberstab daran und murmelte etwas worauf das Buch in Flammen aufging und als Asche auf den Boden fiel.   
"Spinnst du?!", schrie Dean wütend und sprang auf. Dann besann er sich anders.  
Ein listiges Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. "Wusstest du eigentlich, dass Harry auch mal mit Ginny was hatte? Eher nicht, oder? Die beiden haben zwar nicht versucht, es vor dir zu verstecken, aber du Blindfisch hast es trotzdem nicht gesehen."  
Ron sah Dean verächtlich an. "Ach, deswegen bist du sauer auf Harry. Weil Ginny dich für ihn verlassen hat. Jetzt ist mir alles klar. Und wenn schon? Harry hat Ginny ja wohl nicht weh getan, oder?"  
Mit diesen Worten rauschte Ron aus dem Zimmer und sah Hermine an einem Tisch sitzend im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
"Hausaufgaben?", fragte er knapp und setzte sich neben sie.  
"Ja, ich hab mich doch freiwillig für die Zusatzaufgabe von Flitwick gemeldet. Hätte ich gewusst, dass es ein Aufsatz über den Ortungszauber ist...", jammerte Hermine und schielte zu Ron. Auch er sah sie an. Allerdings nicht flehend, sondern verwundert. "Wie kommt's, dass du wieder so viel redest?"  
Hermine lächelte ihn leicht an. "Oh, Hagrid hat mir so einen Trank gebraut. Mit dem konnte ich mächtig Dampf ablassen. Also, könntest du mir vielleicht...?"  
Ron grinste und zog das Pergament zu sich rüber. "Das es mal einen Zauber gibt den ich besser kann als du...", meinte er spöttisch und überflog Hermines sorgfältig geschriebene Aufzeichnungen, die aber nicht ein Bruchteil so lang waren wie ihre normalen.  
"Das liegt nur daran, dass du damit ständig die Karte des Rumtreibers erweiterst", murrte Hermine beleidigt und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in den bequemen Sessel zurück, der sofort staubte.  
"Was ist eigentlich mit den Hauselfen los?", fragte Ginny, die gerade an Hermine und ihrem Bruder vorbeikam, erstaunt und bekam bei der Staubwolke einen leichten Hustenanfall.  
"Schaut euch mal die Teppiche an! Und denkt an das Essen seit der letzten Woche! Und die Feuer müssen wir auch immer selbst machen um nicht zu erfrieren", fügte sie hinzu, als sie wieder Luft bekam.  
Hermine sah die Rothaarige überrascht an.  
"Wow, du hast Recht! Ich war in letzter Zeit so beschäftigt, dass ich gar nicht mehr B.ELFE.R. gedacht habe."  
Womit warst du eigentlich beschäftigt?", fragte Ron sie und schob ihr das Pergament zurück, dass jetzt mit seiner krakeligen Schrift bis auf den kleinsten Fleck beschrieben war.  
"Geht dich nichts an", meinte Hermine knapp. "Ich geh mal runter in die Küche und schaue nach."  
Ron sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach und Ginny setzte sich zu ihn.  
"Sag mal", flüsterte er leise und beugte sich zu ihr. "Warst du mal mit Harry zusammen...?" Ginny brach in ein wildes Kichern aus.


End file.
